callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty 2 Campaign
This is a summary of the single-player campaign of Call of Duty 2. Russian campaign Playable character(s) *Pvt. Vasili Ivanovich Koslov The story starts out in Moscow where Pvt. Vasili Ivanovich Koslov is being trained with his comrades of the 13th Guards Rifle Division by Commissar Letlev. Their training is interrupted when Germans invade, and are forced to eliminate them and destroy a Panzerwerfer. They move on to Stalingrad, commanded by Lt. Leonov, where they fight more Germans and destroy a German Field Headquarters. After this, they are tasked with repairing a damaged telephone wire. They meet heavy resistance, including three Panzer tanks, but they destroy them and the wire is repaired. After this, they are assigned to retake numerous enemy locations focused around a train station. A full-on assault is backed up with a team including Pvt. Koslov infiltrating through an unused pipeline. They take the train station, but the Germans launch a counterattack. After fighting off the counterattack, the Soviets move out of the train station to take the rest of the enemy locations. They destroy a tank and then eliminate the rest of the German presence in the vicinity of the train station. After this, the Soviets move on to assault downtown Stalingrad, led by Lt. Dmitri Volsky. They begin by clearing the Germans out of apartment buildings, and then encounter a tank, which they quickly destroy. Pvt. Koslov then covers his comrades with a machine gun as they destroy an ammo depot. After this, they destroy another tank and kill the remaining Germans. Following this, they move on to retake City Hall, and encounter much resistance. They take City Hall, but the Germans launch another counterattack. Pvt. Koslov provides sniper support from the buildings and they drive the Germans back. As a result, the Germans retreat and the Soviets celebrate their victory. British campaign Playable character(s) *Sgt. John Davis *Tank Commander David Welsh The boys of the 7th Armored Division, including Sgt. John Davis, Cpt. Price, and Pvt. MacGregor are assaulting a German ammunition depot in northern Egypt near El Alamein. To reach the depot they must fight their way through trenches and clearing enemy bunkers. Once they reach the depot they destroy numerous ammo caches and fuel barrels. After destroying the depot they clear one last enemy bunker to retrieve some enemy intelligence. After this they meet up outside the bunker and prepare to move to a nearby town, where their allies are being met with heavy resistance. They move to the town in trucks and combat enemy presence. The Germans launch multiple counterattacks, but to no avail. After that the Germans send in tanks, and Sgt. Davis is tasked with spotting the tanks for artillery strikes. The tanks are destroyed and all remaining Germans retreat. British crusader tanks arrive to reinforce the 7th Armored. Using these tanks as cover, the foot soldiers make their way across the desert, clearing tunnels and bunkers and taking out crews of Flak guns. After clearing the last bunker, the men move to take over a German Communications center to radio HQ and tell them they have completed their mission. After their mission near El Alamein, the 7th Armored moves on to El Daba, Egypt. They move into the town in trucks, but are attacked by German aircraft. Once in the city, they meet heavy resistance and encounter multiple machine gun emplacements. Making their way through the town, they take out multiple Flak crews and use an enemy radio to call in air support. After this they continue fighting through the city to acquire some enemy intel. They grab the intel and celebrate by breaking out the wine. Tank Commander David Welsh, also of the 7th Armored, is in Libya in 1943. The Fox and Baker companies make their way through the desert, encountering open terrain, cliffs, and villages. They destroy many German Panzer tanks, Flak 88 guns, and kill many German infantry, taking minimal casualties themselves. Sgt. Davis, Cpt. Price, Pvt. MacGregor become pinned down in a building in Toujane, Tunisia by an armored car. They exit out the back of the building, killing any Germans they encounter. In order to escape they commandeer the armored car. Pvt. MacGregor drives while Sgt. Davis mans the gun. They encounter tanks, troop trucks, and Panzerschrecks. The car stalls and is eventually rendered inoperable, so Sgt. Davis, Cpt. Price, and Pvt. MacGregor get out, meet up with more of the 7th Armored and extract from the town via troop transport truck. The next day they return with more reinforcements including multiple Crusader tanks. One of their tanks is destroyed early on and they make their way through Toujane, encountering heavy resistance including German tanks and machine guns. They disable multiple German Flak crews and then move to capture a mosque that is under enemy control. After they take the mosque the Germans launch a weak counterattack but are eliminated when more British tank support arrives. Three weeks later the boys of the 7th assault Matamata, Tunisia. They enter the town by truck but the truck crashes and they are forced out. They are ambushed by enemy troops, including Panzerschrecks. After killing these troops they advance through the town. They encounter more resistance and German fighters perform strafing runs against them. They request additional armor and infantry, but there is no initial response. They continue fighting, encountering multiple German machine gun emplacements including one on a half-track. The half-track retreats when the Brits receive tank support. Their tank, however, is quickly destroyed. They proceed through the town and eliminate any remaining German infantry. Sgt. Davis then takes control of a Flakvierling and destroys multiple incoming German fighter planes. After that they search the area for intel and prepare to move out. Over a year after the mission in Matamata the 7th Armored Division is in France. Their mission is to rescue some American prisoners of war in Belot, near Caen. They first make their way through an orchard and into the town, encountering German resistance. They take heavy mortar fire and move to eliminate the mortar crews. When they find the POWs they take two Germans prisoner themselves. Realizing they have no way to transport the POWs, Cpt. Price sends Sgt. Davis and Pvt. MacGregor to go fetch a German truck he had seen earlier. They get the truck and drive it to the prisoners, encountering heavy German resistance, including a Tiger tank, which Sgt. Davis destroys with a Panzerschreck. Once they arrive at the POWs the Brits load them onto the truck. After rescuing the POWs, the boys of the 7th move closer toward Caen, into the town of Anetoville. They are tasked with securing a crossroads so their convoy can advance into the town. They encounter a Tiger tank, but Sgt. Davis makes short work of it. Continuing through the town they clear multiple houses and encounter machine guns and half-tracks. Once they secure the crossroads, the Germans launch a strong counterattack. Just when it seems that the German tanks are going to prevail over the 7th Armored the Royal Air Force arrives and eliminates the German resistance. The Brits regroup at the crossroads, where their convoy is moving through. They move with the convoy closer toward Caen, into the town of St. Louet. They make their way through the town, encountering heavy resistance from a Tiger tank that destroys many of their Shermans. They clear multiple buildings and take out a Flak crew, finally taking a German field HQ. The 7th Armored moves to Amaye sur Seulles, France, tasked with taking another field HQ. They take heavy mortar fire and proceed through the destroyed town to eliminate the mortar teams. After doing so they proceed to capture the field HQ. It is heavily defended with many German troops and MG42's. They manage to take the HQ but the Germans launch a heavy counterattack. The Brits radio command to request support, but they are told it will take some time. In the meantime the 7th Armored must defend the HQ from the Germans. The enemy counterattack includes a tank and a halftrack. Sgt. Davis takes them out and reinforcements arrive. Cpt. Price congratulates his men on their victory. American campaign Playable character(s) *Cpl. Bill Taylor The men of 2nd Ranger Battalion, Dog Company, including Sgt. Randall, Cpl. Bill Taylor, Pvt. Donnie McCloskey, and Pvt. Braeburn are participating in D-Day, on June 6, 1944. They are assaulting Point du Hoc, tasked with decommissioning some enemy artillery guns. Arriving by amphibious transport vehicle they take heavy casualties on the initial assault, but the men who make it through begin to scale the cliffs to reach the top, where the guns are being held. Once they make it to the top they find the guns have been moved from where they were originally thought to be. The Rangers fight their way through trenches and German bunkers, encountering multiple machine gun emplacements, to reach a village. After eliminating German presence from the village they begin to search for the guns. Sgt. Randall and Cpl. Taylor find them and decommission them using thermite grenades. After the guns are out of service they fight there way back through the village, where the Germans have taken up arms again. Once they make it back through the village they clear the remaining German bunkers and any remaining troops. They prepare to defend themselves against the German counterattack, which is very strong. The Germans send huge amounts of infantry and a half-track. The Rangers continue to fall back through Point du Hoc, encountering even more German infantry and a tank. The Rangers make their way back to the bunkers, and the Germans keep advancing. The Rangers radio for air support, which is sent. Cpl. Taylor plants green smoke to signal the air support. The support arrives and the German forces are eliminated. A month later, Dog Company is tasked with securing Beaumont-Hague, France. The move in through the outskirts of the town, encountering multiple machine gun emplacements and taking out the team of a Flak gun. They use it to blow the top off of a farm's silo, where they suspect there may be enemy snipers. They move through the town clearing multiple homes and buildings. When they clear the town of Germans they prepare for the counterattack. Cpl. Taylor, Pvt. McCloskey, and Pvt. Braeburn go the top of the silo to snipe and call in reinforcements. The Germans launch their counterattack and Cpl. Taylor snipes multiple German mortar teams and German infantrymen. American reinforcements arrive in the form of M4 Sherman tanks. The tanks clear the remaining German forces and the Rangers regroup on the road. Four months later, Dog Company has been tasked with taking Hill 400, a German bunker atop a high hill. The Rangers start out by clearing the town of Bergstein, which sits at the bottom of the hill. They clear out multiple houses that have a large German presence, encountering multiple machine guns, a half-track, and mortars. After taking out the mortar team they clear the remaining German presence from a church and prepare to take the Hill. Led by Lt. Myers they charge up the hill, taking heavy casualties. They clear out three heavily fortified German bunkers before reaching the main bunker at the top. The Germans make it very hard for the Rangers to take the bunker, with multiple half-tracks and countless infantry. Eventually, the Rangers secure the bunker and prepare for a counterattack. After securing the wounded in the bunker they move outside to defend the bunker. The Germans set up multiple mortar positions but Cpl. Taylor snipes them. The Germans send huge amounts of infantry, multiple half-tracks and two Tiger tanks, peppered with multiple artillery barrages. The Rangers defend the Hill until P-51 Mustang fighter planes arrive to mop up the remaining German forces. The Rangers celebrate their victory. Three months later, Dog Company is assigned to take the town of Wallendar, Germany, to take control of the Rhine River. They cross the river in amphibious transport vehicles. When they reach the other side they find it is laced with mines, so the soldiers must continue on foot. They proceed through the town taking out multiple Flak crews. After the Flak crews are dead the Germans send in two tanks, but the tanks are quickly destroyed by Cpl. Taylor. After killing any remaining Germans in the town the Rangers regroup in a small cemetery, where Col. Blake is waiting for them. He congratulates Dog Company on their hard work and victory, and offers Sgt. Randall a position as Lieutenant. Sgt. Randall recommends Cpl. Taylor for his replacement as Sergeant. Credits After the credits, a cinematic mission is shown where members of the U.S. Army Rangers are sent to rescue Cpt. Price, who has been captured by German forces. The Rangers arrive by foot and jeep and proceed to infiltrate the German base. They enter the base unnoticed by climbing the wall. Some hold there while others proceed to where Cpt. Price is being held. They kill the man who is guarding Price and proceed to make their escape. However, as they are escaping one of them is spotted by the guards. He goes for his sidearm and is shot dead. The other Rangers and Cpt. Price continue their escape. The Germans send a half-track, mortars, and many infantry to stop them, and many of the Rangers are killed. The Rangers pop smoke to cover their escape. They commandeer an armored car, so the Germans send a Tiger Tank after them, and pepper the car with mortars. The Rangers lose the tank by hugging the wall of a small drop. The tank is above them and cannot see them, so it retreats. The Rangers move out in their car to the main road, but they are chased down by a German fighter plane. The car is severely damaged and explodes, with the Rangers and Cpt. Price in it. Price survives and carries a lone Ranger out on his back, where a large group of Ranger reinforcements including infantry, tanks, and jeeps is waiting for them. They celebrate the safe return of Captain Price. Category:Call of Duty 2